


Those Days Are Gone

by StarLove18



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A little dash of Science, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Introspection, Manga Spoilers, Memories, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Tsukino Usagi, Reflection, Series Spoilers, Victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLove18/pseuds/StarLove18
Summary: Yesterday will do what it does best - take one down the smooth and rocky roads.





	Those Days Are Gone

**Author's Note:**

> How is everyone doing?  
> This is an introspective piece from Usagi's heart, mind and soul. I hope you've also noted the *SPOILER WARNINGS* - Otherwise, enjoy! ^.^

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation. I'm only borrowing them.

* * *

 

As she looked up to the night sky, the stars gleamed and danced for the moon on the Eastern side. She was amazed by their level of brightness. According to Astronomers and space experts, tonight was the night of the Supermoon. When the good news was announced on television, the radio, and promoted in newspapers, people all over Tokyo anticipated with excitement. Preparations took place as civilians and tourists packed their bags, loaded their vehicles, and drove off to mountainous or forest areas. Some folks had made the decision to remain in town, with cameras, telescopes, and binoculars on deck. Ami was right. When the cosmic, celestial phenomena occurred, the mysteries that laid above couldn't be missed. The Perigee Full Moon, which occurred a few times each year, released its beautifully prolific light. However...

Usagi often wondered what life would be like in The Moon Kingdom right now.

At one point in time, it felt like a vivid dream.

Nowadays, she knew this was real.

Unlike most people, Usagi had placed her life on the line to rescue many; the people here, and the future generations. Otherwise, no one else would ever see the beauties of the sky. There would've been no smiles, no laughter, nor the sweet songs of birds by day. The percussive sound of crickets, the bees that buzzed, and ultimately, people from all walks of life who seek to attain their goals. Had it not been for Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi, no one would be left alive. No dreams realized.

This was not a random figment of the past. This was a major part of her life story. She could've sworn her kingdom's inhabitants had, no doubt, walked on the Earth's plains. Aside from her friends and allies, the vast majority of people had little to no memory of what those days were like. They've danced at the masquerade balls, sat at leadership conferences, led out in additional training sessions, and made friends. Her friends came from other kingdoms of the universe - princesses who were trained and polished to serve in her mother's kingdom as Sailor Senshi. Their ultimate destiny...

Since that fateful day the Negaverse unleashed a war and destroyed it, all that remained in its wake were ash. Dust. Broken pillars and shattered ornaments. Splintered glass and broken dreams. Her mother, Queen Serenity, was left behind with no more strength, she laid to rest while the Imperium Silver Crystal transferred everyone to Earth... Usagi felt her eyes water. Although she was loved and appreciated by her family here, she still missed her real mom. She couldn't remember her father, who served as King in those days... perhaps he died, which pushed the Queen to take on extra duties. The memory still challenged Usagi to this day, but she knew better. The only thing that the Queen of the Silver Millennium had ever wanted, was to give her daughter, the prince of Earth, his Shitennou, and all the people of both kingdoms a better chance. Even Queen Beryl, who yearned for Prince Endymion to the point of jealousy, deserved to turn her life around from the grave darkness that overtook her soul and judgment. This was, no doubt, the hardest decision she has ever made - but it was the only way. To Usagi, such reasoning was plausible. Then, just a few years ago, she defeated Queen Beryl and The Moon Kingdom was restored once more. However, she made it clear that she loves the Earth, and continued to live here since.

What would it be like to live up there again? Would she make a great ruler, in her mother's absence?

Probably not. She was still a teenager. Half of the things she excelled in as Moon Princess needed serious work as Usagi Tsukino. She needed to be more adept and proficient in her academic work. She needed to take charge more often. It was time to develop a greater sense of personal responsibility. There was an endless list of hobbies and skills she could learn, with ongoing practice and patience. To be a klutz or a flake was, cumbersome. Rei said it. Makoto made mention of it. Once in a while, Haruka and Michiru found a little humour in that, but they've made it clear that it's not for the best. Ami told her to consider five years from now - make it ten. Perhaps she could receive some more letters from her future counterpart, Neo-Queen Serenity, by Chibi-Usa.

What a brat.

Yes, her future daughter has presented some major challenges at times, from her pesky attitude to her smart choices. In a sense, Mamoru was able to manage just fine despite juggling college, work, and additional responsibilities. Usagi was not so lucky - even though she was attending grade school and lived with her family, Chibi-Usa was her worst nightmare!

The wet bed...

The "scuba incident" in the bathtub...

An interrupted make-out session with her boyfriend at gunpoint...

The time her friends fell unconscious from their drinks at The Shrine...

Her stolen moon crystal locket, on the day she forgot it...

In spite of these, she's watched her future munchkin grow spiritually, physically, intellectually, cognitively, emotionally, and socially. In all of their battles, from The Doom Phantom to the reappearance of Queen Nehelina, Chibi-Usa has attained the spirit of a warrior. That was one of the virtues that The Moon Kingdom in the Silver Millenium held. Since she went back to the future with her cat, Diana, Usagi couldn't stop thinking of her. Deep down, she already knew Chibi-Usa was proud of her parents - herself and Mamoru. With their presence, she had all the evidence of their leadership, team spirit, and person-centred priorities. Yes, she would make a great leader someday.

Usagi also had The Sailor Senshi, which consisted of Venus (Minako), Mercury (Ami), Mars (Rei), and Jupiter (Makoto). With them, they've had their fair share of ups and downs. They've been targeted directly by phages and major villains. They've rescued many innocents from atrocities that occurred. Each one had risked their lives when they weren't sure of the final outcome. Some of it felt surreal at times, yet she knew that none of it was a dream. Just last week, Chaos was defeated and Sailor Galaxia was saved, along with countless Sailor Senshi who represented many kingdoms in space. The ruin that once threatened to doom the world had reversed, but the task wasn't easy. Sacrifices were made, roles were changed. It was worth it.

Then there was another set who came along at some point: Uranus (Haruka), Neptune (Michiru), Pluto (Setsuna), and Saturn (Hotaru). It wasn't always easy working with them, due to differences in views and goals. As time passed, mutual respect was earned. It was her influence that led them to see the importance of solidarity and humility. Even when least expected, they would protect her - and the planet - with their lives. They were always on time, and she had no questions about that.

Her lover, Mamoru Chiba, who played the role of Tuxedo Mask, was also the father of their future child. Who would've thought that he was once the Prince of Earth? They were supposed to marry - but the Negaverse and Queen Beryl from Earth, including his most trusted Shitennou, have fallen under the influence of Queen Metalia. At one saddened point in time, Mamoru was taken from her. With his memories wiped out, he fell under the influence of the Negaverse and disguised himself as Tuxedo Mask to help steal the Imperium Silver Crystal. The ultimate defeat of Queen Beryl had set him free. True memories had returned and brought them back together once more.

Queen Metalia... Usagi's face scrunched as she looked up at the moon again. Where did all of that come from? What were the origins of this shadowy figure who initiated controversy between the kingdoms of Earth and The Moon? If only...

"The past is the past now," Luna said. Usagi turned to see Luna perched near the sliding door. The black cat stretched and stood on her toes.

"I was just pondering on whether or not I could really lead a kingdom up there. I don't know if it's possible." Luna quietly walked over and sat near her companion on the balcony.

"It is entirely up to you. I know destiny seems uncertain at times, but if there's any useful advice I can give, is that you believe in yourself no matter what."

A solemn smile came. "Thanks, Luna. You have no idea how grateful I am for someone like you."

Her guardians, Luna and Artemis, were cats who accepted Queen Serenity's final wish: Train them as Sailor Senshi. They've restored lost memories, kept tabs on the latest trends and villains, provided tools for the Inner Senshi to obtain success, and remained. It was also funny how their future counterparts already had a daughter, Diana. All three cats had human forms as well.

With a big yawn, Usagi stood on her feet stalked toward the sliding door. She turned to face Luna with tired eyes.

"I'm going to call it a night. Coming in?"

"Sure."

A few moments later, Usagi dreamt about The Starlights, Princess Kakyuu, The Amazon Trio, The Amazoness Quartet, former holders of the seven crystals, former members of The Dark Moon Kingdom, The Shitennou reuniting with The Inner Senshi, and Chibi Chibi.

Tonight was the Supermoon, after all.

~Owari~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Supermoon was on over the weekend (December 3rd - 4th)! I hope you've all had clear skies in your respective regions. Peace out!


End file.
